Sarandaba Son Gohan
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: "Yo no moriré. No importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo. Mis deseos de pelear me levantarán porque son muy grandes" Decía el joven de cabellera dorada y horas después estaba sin vida ante los ojos de su amada de ojos azules. One shot escrito por motivo de la muerte de Luis Alfonzo Mendoza


**Este OS se me ocurrió cuando escuché sobre el asesinato de Luis Alfonso Mendoza, voz latina y eterna de Gohan como de su esposa y su suegro, de hecho esa historia será un AU que ocurre en la época del futuro donde los Androides 17 y 18 causaron caos y destrucción luego de la muerte de Gokú, la muerte de casi los Guerreros Z quedando solo Gohan y Trunks**

**La pareja a tratar será un Gohan x Videl**

**Sarandaba Son Gohan-san**

**Yuzu Araki**

**2 de marzo de 2020 desde Colombia**

**Q.E.P.D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un joven de ropas de karate naranja y negra disparaba rayos de energía con la mano derecha, la única que le quedaba luego de otro combate contra aquellos dos sujetos que causaban destrucción y ruina desde años. Una zona urbana hecha pedazos era testigo que como ese guerrero de cabellera dorada como cicatriz en su rostro llamado Son Gohan se enfrentaba a muerte contra los Androides 17 y 18.

El pobre joven debido a su único brazo en quedar de pie disparaba ráfagas de energía como usaba escudos de ki para lidiar con sus contrincantes que desgraciadamente tenían ventaja sobre el guerrero en cuestión de combate físico, una edificación hecha polvo y el joven tirado sobre el concreto pero seguía manteniéndose de pie y dispuesto a pelear, tal como lo dijo hace unos previos momentos él no iba a morir así de fácil sin importar que destruyeran su cuerpo, seguiría peleando hasta el final, estaría de pie las veces que quisiera pues sus deseos de pelea eran demasiado grandes, estaba dispuesto a vencer a todo costo y precio ante la sonrisa indiferente de los dos androides.

Mientras tanto a una considerable distancia estaba una joven pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos azules, la joven usaba ropas tácticas militares mientras era precavida ante el apocalíptico escenario que se mostraba a su alrededor, dicha joven era Videl una de los miembros pertenecientes a la resistencia contra los Androides.

Videl corría desesperadamente para dar con el paradero de uno de sus grandes como pocos amigos que le quedaban en ese infierno diario provocado por ese par de chatarras malditas, en menos de nada se escuchan las fuertes explosiones dando a entender que nuevamente Gohan estaba librando otra pelea contra esos sujetos.

Encondida en alguno de los grandes escombros veía aquel funesto momento, su mirada se fijaba en ese joven de cabellera dorada y ropa de combate naranja, por alguna razón desconocida cuando observaba al pelinegro todo era en cámara lenta.

En un instante quizás en una pequeña centesima o milésima de segundo, los ébanos del guerrero del futuro como las perlas de la joven miliciana se clavaron

"No debes estar aquí, huye lo más que pueda… No te preocupes, acabaré con esos sujetos"… Fue la voz mental del joven que le indicaba que todo estaba bien y que en cualquier momento tomaría a su favor el control de la situación aunque la falta de su brazo izquierdo le jugaba en su contra.

Lanzando un grito comenzó a arrojar con todas sus fuerzas varias ráfagas de ki hacia sus dos oponentes que tampoco no daban tregua usando el mismo método, la joven de cabellera corta observó a su amado alejarse con ojos llenos de profunda preocupación y miedo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue del lugar albergando las esperanzas de volverlo a ver nuevamente con vida y quizás implorando a Dios que lo protegiera ante esta crítica situación.

Gohan seguía disparando múltiples rayos de poder en todas las direcciones con tal de liquidar a los androides pero obviamente ambos seres no se detenían. Iban de un lado a otro derribando y atacando sea de frente o por la espalda al joven muchacho de cabellera parada aprovechando la falta de su brazo izquierdo lo que hacía que los movimientos del joven saiyajin humano fueran torpes y predecibles.

Videl luego de unos minutos de carrera estaba a una prudencial lejanía cuando sentía el ruido estruendoso de que algo se estaba encendiendo como un grito resonante y un fuerte brillo dorado que emanaba la lejanía aunque el paisaje en sí era muy desolador: De repente el cielo azul cristalino que decoraba aquellos escombros se tiñó de un nubloso gris, lo que antes había sido una hermosa ciudad se encontraba ahora en ruinas y pareciera que desde lo más alto las nubes lloraban ante ese desafortunado suceso, una torrencial lluvia comenzaba a caer en menos de nada mojando todo el escenario de devastación bíblica de concreto.

En las calles, habían grandes charcos mientras una especie de trueno morado iluminaba cada rato mientras el joven guerrero sin inmutarse estaba rodeado de una brillante y fuerte estela de luz dorada mientras los dos androides caminaban fijamente, el sujeto de cabellera negra miraba de lado a su compañera rubia la cual asintió quedamente como si le estuviese dando una orden de terminar "El trabajo del día".

Los tres individuos estaban estáticos mirándose fijamente como si planeasen un último movimiento y el cual obviamente dependería el resultado de lo que podría ser a simple vista la última batalla mientras nuevamente seguían bañados de purpura ante los sonidos inclementes de los rayos como el roce interminable de la lluvia que se cernía humedeciendo aquel devastado e inexistente lugar.

Después de eso se dio las tristes como contundentes diferencias en medio del combate físico donde desgraciadamente el pobre Gohan ya tenía bajas posibilidades y más ante los ataques en conjunto de los androides, solo su único brazo podía detener la arremetida de golpes pero en cualquier momento ya no le servía de nada, una pronta persecución aérea que no duró mucho hasta que ahora estaba contra una pieza de concreto mientras los dos androides fusilaban al joven guerrero de cabello dorado con sus ráfagas de energía.

Un grito de dolor rasgó la terrible atmósfera candente, al mismo tiempo Videl quedó congelada mientras algo apretaba como dolía en su pecho como si hubiese presentido lo peor. La joven nuevamente emprendió carrera hacia el lugar de los hechos aunque se tropezó al inicio por culpa del aguacero que se hacía en ese momento.

La joven miliciana en menos de nada quedó totalmente petrificada por el pánico. Gohan estaba suspendido en el aire con una expresión atónita en sus ojos morenos. Y ahora lo peor. En su pecho, estaban heridas que destrozaban sus ropas como si le hubiesen propinado impactos de bala. La sangre se escurría suavemente por los costados. Y luego, calló. Videl dejó escapar un lastimero grito de dolor y angustia y corrió hacia donde caía su amado guerrero el yacía tirado sobre el suelo ahora estando a la normalidad.

El pelinegro cayó con un ruido sordo. La joven de cabello corto se dejó caer a su lado y desesperada lo tomó entre sus brazos, sin duda alguna aquellos días de cruento entrenamiento con su amado y con su amigo Trunks dieron frutos pero en el peor momento. La sangre lo cubría. Videl tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Gohan tosió y débilmente dijo

-Videl… No te preocupes por lo que suceda hoy… Piensa en el mañana y… Sonríe por cada día nuevo… Porque el dolor que siento ahora, no es más que el comienzo… Tan sólo el hecho de pensar que no… No pude lograr ser tan fuerte como mi papá… Me destroza el alma…-

La joven de ojos azules lo miró perdida en la desesperación y sollozó

-Gohan no digas eso- Dijo entre lágrimas –Vas a estar bien, pronto te recuperarás- Y sin aguantarlo más, su voz se quebró

El joven guerrero trató de sonreír. Su cuerpo estaba ahora blanco y pálido. La profunda herida había provocado que tanto él como su amada estuvieran bañados en sangre.

Tosió un poco y habló

-Por favor Videl… Prométeme que serás feliz, que disfrutarás lo que yo no pueda. Y yo te prometo… Que te cuidaré siempre… Viviré en ti… En tu corazón. Porque estas palabras que ansío decirte… Me queman la garganta… Y serán estas palabras las que… Sobrevivirán por siempre en el mundo… En tu corazón… Aunque el fin haya llegado… Y es por eso que quiero… Decírtelas ahora… Antes de partir… Videl, yo t-te amo

Y sin más, dejó caer suavemente su cabeza sobre los brazos de la joven miliciana y dejó escapar su último aliento…

Esa triste tarde de lluvia, lo único que resonó en la ciudad muerta fue el lastimero aullido de aquella joven que había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo…

.

.

.

**Arigato…**

**Luis Alfonso Mendoza**

**1964-2020**

.

.

.

**荒木****柚**

**02-03-2020**


End file.
